Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{10})(3^{-10}))^{5}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 3^m}$.
Solution: ${ ((7^{10})(3^{-10}))^{5} = (7^{(10)(5)})(3^{(-10)(5)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{10})(3^{-10}))^{5}} = 7^{50} \times 3^{-50}} $